


C'Mere, Big Cat

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Canon Divergence, Kissing, Love Bites, Love marks, M/M, Making Out, Weed, also Jeremy is so bi, christine is pissed, maybe light smut in next part?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: What if the events of Be More Chill took a more romantic turn?Also what if Christine was pissed at Jeremy for (in her mind) taking over her head to get with her? Listen, I'd be mad.(But Christine isn't a villain or anything in this story.)





	1. Chapter 1

Michael looked at the blunt in his hand and rolled it between his fingers.

Absentmindedly, he hummed to the song playing through his headphones and pulled his hoodie over his head.

Part of him wanted to distract himself from the pain with a quick game Mario 64. He wanted to giggle at when he accidentally jumped into a pit of lava or into an abyss. Another part of him wanted to listen to Jeremy’s old voicemails on his phone and read through their texts. He wanted to feel the weight of the pain and hide from it all at the same time.

“Hey, Michael!” One voicemail played. “Call me when you can. No rush. Love you. Wait, uh. N-not love you. I just say that whenever I'm on the phone with my mom, y’know? Ugh, I'm sorry. Call me back.”

Michael felt his heart jump. Just hearing Jeremy say “Love you.” was so exciting, even if he didn't mean it. Michael played the next voicemail on the list.

“Michael, I'm so sorry.” Jeremy sounded nervous on the tape. “I got myself lost. I thought I could walk to the convenience store near my place, but it's dark, and I ended up getting turned around. I think I'm pretty near to my house. Less than a mile at least.”

Michael remembered when he had gone looking for Jeremy. When he finally found the lanky boy, he was sitting on the curb near an interstate. Michael stayed at his house that night to make sure he wouldn't run off again.

Then Michael’s phone started ringing.

It was Jeremy.

He didn't answer. He couldn't bear to hear Jeremy.

Soon, a new voicemail was available to be listened to. 

“Hey, um, Mike, I got an extra ticket to the play. Y’know, if you wanna come.” His voice sounded hesitant. “I thought I'd give it you. I guess I won't count on you being there though. I left the ticket in your mailbox. Maybe give it to your mom if you don't want to go. I don't know. Yeah. See ya.”

The way Jeremy spoke was so formal. Giving Michael the ticket was an obligation, not a favor.

That wasn't the Jeremy Michael knew. He stood up and tossed a Mountain Dew Red in his bag. It was time to end the SQUIP and whatever it was doing to Jeremy.

 

The SQUIPed people jolted and tensed as if they were being electrocuted. Michael watched helplessly as Jeremy screamed in agony and started to collapse. Michael leaped forward to catch Jeremy from falling to the ground. The boy was limp in Michael’s arms.

“You'll be okay, bud.” Michael tried to calm his ragged breathing. He looked out to the audience. Some members were clapping, some looked shocked, and others where standing in anticipation.

“Someone call an ambulance!” He called into Jeremy’s head mic.

Soon, paramedics rushed into the room. They checked to make sure everyone was breathing before lifting them onto stretchers.

“Honey, you're going to have to let go of him.” A woman with the Star of Life on her hat kneeled next to Michael. “He’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Michael sighed. He didn't even realize that his nails had made red marks on Jeremy’s arm until he started to loosen his grip. The paramedic picked Jeremy out of Michael’s arms. Michael noted how light Jeremy must've been.

She returned to him once Jeremy was safely on a stretcher.

“Would you like me to call your parents? I don't think you're in the state to drive.” She sat next to Michael.

“No, I've got it.” Michael was looking at how badly his hands were shaking. It made it a bit more difficult to reach into his pocket and fish out the phone. He tapped the contact for his mother.

“Hey, mom.” His voice was shakier than he thought it would be. “There was… an accident at the school. Can you—. No, I'm safe, mom. Can you come pick me up?” There was a moment of silence. “Alright. See you in a few. I love you.”

“She's coming?” The paramedic asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Thank you.”

“It's my job, sweetie.”

 

The man working the front desk rolled his eyes. “Kid, we’ve talked about this. Visiting hours are over. You’ll need to come back tomorrow.”

“I was told that he woke up!” Michael said desperately. “If he wakes up and I'm not there, he’ll be so scared. Please! Tell your supervisors I'm his boyfriend or something! We’ve been friends for twelve years!”

“I'm sorry.” The man sighed. “Visiting hours start at noon tomorrow. Please come back then.”

Michael scowled and walked over to the waiting area. He decided which couch was the most comfortable and laid down for what would be probably his worst night of sleep ever.

After about ten minutes, the front desk secretary walked over to him.

“Get up. Go home.” He poked Michael in the side.

“Worth a shot.” Michael grumbled.

 

Michael was there at the strike of twelve. He ran to Jeremy’s room despite several nurses’ shouts to slow down.

Jeremy was up and talking to Rich, but as soon as he and Michael locked eyes, the previous conversation about hamburger toppings was easily abandoned.

“Michael!” Jeremy flew out of the bed to go and hug him. In the process, he unplugged a wire or two, sending nurses running.

Jeremy grabbed the back of Michael’s head and pulled him into what was a clumsy and awkward kiss.

“I guess I was right about the whole boyfriend thing.” Rich laughed a bit once the two pulled away.

“No, it's not… We’re not dating.” Jeremy stutters.

“Listen, dude, it's not my business.” He reached over to pull the curtain around his bed.

Nurses ran in to hook Jeremy back up to the machines around him and sit him back on the bed.

“That was pretty gay.” Michael put a hand Jeremy’s shoulder after they had left.

“You kissed back.” Jeremy grinned. “Don't try to blame it all on me.”

“You always were better than me at weaseling outta stuff.”

“How am I going to weasel out of this?” Jeremy suddenly realized the situation he was in. “The world was in danger because of me.”

“Jeremy, that wasn't all you!” Michael gasped. “Other people took the SQUIP! The kid laying next to you took the SQUIP!”

“Yeah, and I convinced you to buy it.” Rich called through the curtain.

“Thank you, Rich.” Michael looked over to the shadow from the other side of the barrier. “But no one blames you for this, dude.”

“I bet Christine does.” Jeremy scowled.

“You literally just tried to stick your tongue down my throat.” Michael said dryly.

“No, I mean…” Jeremy sighed. “I'm not gonna deny I have a crush on her, but I care about how she sees me in general. What if she thinks I'm a monster who tried to mind control her into being with me?”

“Well, Christine is pretty nice… I'm sure she won't be too pissed.” Michael smiled.

“Jeremy, I'm gonna go ahead and break it to you.” Rich said from the other bed. “She's super pissed. Jake has been filming her. She broke her mother’s vase by side kicking it into a wall. Then, she goes back to happily chatting with Jake like there's not a care in the world.”

“She wasn't lying about her mad, gigantic feelings.” Jeremy exhaled and laid back in his bed. “Well, it's good to have an answer, I suppose.”

“Hey, it'll be okay, big cat.” Michael smiled at him and held his hands open. “Want a hug?”

“Yes.” Jeremy nodded pitifully.

Their hug was comfortable and familiar, and Michael’s jacket totally smelt like weed, and Jeremy might've cried just a little bit over the loss of Christine.

Jeremy was released the next day with a bottle of pain relievers for any remaining pain and a new confused view on his best friend. They hadn't brought up the kiss in the day between, which felt like agony for the both of them.

Michael came to pick Jeremy up at the hospital.

“You want me to take you home?” Michael asked as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

“I could really use some Luigi’s Mansion right now, Mike.” Jeremy looked at him and smiled lazily.

“I don't think you've ever called me Mike before.” Michael laughed.

“It sounds a little too douche-baggy for you.” Jeremy admitted.

“I agree. Michael is majestic. It really gives off the stoner vibe.” Michael mimed a blunt to his lips.

“It's better than Jeremiah Heere.” Jeremy groaned.

“No, I like your name!” Michael reassured him. “Jere is a good nickname!”

“We have to think of better nicknames.” Jeremy said. “What'd you call me before? Big cat?”

“Yeah, it's stupid. Maybe I watch too much Discovery Channel.” Michael shrugged and tried to hide the red on his face.

“It was… sweet. And cute. It was sweet and cute.” Jeremy repeated. “I liked it, even though I'm a kitten compared to you.”

“You're at least bigger than Rich.” Michael laughed.

“In more ways than one.” Jeremy winked. Michael laughed at the joke, but had even more heat in his cheeks a moment later.

“Let's go smoke some weed, dude.” Michael smiled.

“Yes, please.” Jeremy sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No explicit smut. Sorry my dudes. I hate writing smut.)

“I still cannot believe how much snacks you just have around.” Jeremy laughed weakly as he reached into a bag of Cheetos.

“I swear, a part time job goes miles. I literally work five hours a week, and I can get all of this shit.” Michael gestured to the mini fridge and box of other snacks in his basement. “Plus I've got an employee discount.”

“We’re going to die of blood clots.” Jeremy giggled.

“Me before you, dude.” Michael replied with his relaxed smile. “You visit during the weekends. I live in this land of carbs and sugar.”

“Michael, noooooo. Don't die!” Jeremy whined while leaning back in the couch.

“You seem to really care.” Michael retorted sarcastically.

“Dude, I actually do.” Jeremy’s face looked a bit more serious. “You only get to eat this junk when I'm around. Then we’ll die from heart failure at the same time.” Jeremy stuck his tongue out jokingly.

“Oh no, Jeremy!” Michael said over-dramatically. “My love, how can I save you from a date so unkind?”

“Okay, Romeo.” Jeremy laughed. “You gotta revive me.”

“I must've left my phoenix downs in my other pants.” Michael looked around in his pockets and shrugged. “You're fresh out of luck, buddy.”

“No, Michael! Use CPR!” Jeremy whined more.

“Oh my god, Jeremy.” Michael laughed into his hands to hide his blush. “Fine, you big, gay nerd.”

Michael leant in, suddenly nervous and hesitant. Before Michael could lock their lips, Jeremy got impatient and closed the distance.

The kiss was short, and when Jeremy and Michael pulled away, they both couldn't help but wonder how the other felt.

“Was that okay?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, it was really good.” Michael nodded. “Did you like it?”

“’Course I liked it, Michael.” Jeremy grinned. “I've started two kisses with you.”

“That's true.” Michael laughed nervously.

“Dude, you need to chill.” Jeremy said. “That weed is wearing off.”

Michael nodded and took a long drag of his blunt. Before he exhaled, he turned to Jeremy and blew the white smoke into his best friend’s face.

“C’mon, dude!” Jeremy laughed.

“Gotcha.” Michael smiled.

As the blunt was passed and the boys grew more confident around each other, Jeremy asked a bit of a risky question.

“Would you consider going on a date with me?” He asked.

“I would literally go to a toilet paper factory if we were going on a date there together.” Michael joked. “Okay, wait. I take that back. Those places are terrible.”

“Okay, that's actually awesome.” Jeremy smiled lazily. “We gotta go on a date sometime.”

“This could be our date.” Michael shrugged. “Getting’ stoned, watching old sit coms, and eating junk food with you is, like, my ideal date. The only thing that would make it better is if you would cuddle me.”

“Yes please!” Jeremy said enthusiastically. He leaned a bit awkwardly into Michael’s shoulder.

Over the course of the night, they eventually ended up laying across the couch. Jeremy slept across Michael, his head on his date’s soft chest.

Michael woke up to Jeremy kissing his jawline.

“Hey there.” Michael giggled.

“Hey.” Jeremy continued to nip and peck at the light stubble.

“Whatcha doin’?” Michael asked.

“Decidin’ where to put a hickey.” Jeremy’s hands reached under Michael’s shirt and roamed across his stomach. Michael's heart could've exploded right there.

“You wanna talk about this first?” Michael asked. “Maybe you should wake up more.”

“No, Michael.” Jeremy says in a serious tone. “You're my boyfriend, and I want to make sure that there's no hoes chasing after you. I gotta leave my mark.”

“There's a lot to discuss in that sentence.” Michael giggled. “Firstly, I'm your boyfriend now?”

“Mhm.” Jeremy nodded.

“And you're already getting jealous and calling people “hoes”?” Michael asked.

“Yes.” Jeremy continued on his mark making quest.

“That's all fine by me.” Michael laughed.

It wasn't long before Jeremy nipped a spot that Michael must've particularly liked. Michael took in a sharp breath when Jeremy got a place on his collarbone.

“Found it.” Jeremy muttered and sucked on the spot. Soon, a bright red spot was visible.

“Thanks, Jeremy.” Michael said a little breathily. “Though I didn't expect you to be the dominant one.”

“Well it's your turn, champ.” Jeremy grinned. “Get up. I want a love mark as well.”

“God, you're a geek.” Michael laughed.

Soon, after a minute or two of positioning themselves, Jeremy lay under Michael with anticipation on his face.

“Uhm, I could use a bit of guidance here, big cat.” Michael looked down at the blue eyed boy. “You watch more porn than me. Where should I start?”

“My neck.” Jeremy tilted his head up.

“Okay. Let me know if I, uh, hit the spot you want.” Michael finally leant down, and Jeremy let out the breath he had been holding. The feeling of Michael’s soft lips set him at ease.

Soon, Michael found Jeremy’s spot when Jeremy (embarrassingly) moaned. It was right where his neck met his shoulder.

“Is here okay?” Michael asked. “Someone might see.”

“I'll just steal your jacket.” Jeremy smirked.

The idea of loosing his jacket wasn't appealing to Michael, but seeing Jeremy in it was more tempting. He sucked down on the spot.

As soon as he was done, Jeremy immediately brought Michael’s face up to his own. He kissed both of Michael’s cheeks before a more serious kiss on the lips.

“I love you so so much, Michael.” Jeremy stare was almost intimidating. If it hadn't have been love in his eyes, Michael would've shied away. “I left you alone, yet you still let me back, and… God, I love you so much.”

“No homo tho.” Michael joked.

“You just left a love mark on me, you homo.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know. I love you too, Jere.” 

“Okay, so that was too sappy.” Jeremy said after a moment of silence. “This is gonna bite me in the ass.”

“You know it will.” Michael smirked. “We’re gonna be playing Mario Cart, and you'll hear right next to you, “Ohhh, Michael! Please, you love me! Please leave marks all over my body.”” Michael jokingly mocked.

“You have a gay love bite on your collarbone too, dude!” Jeremy poked Michael’s side.

“Can we just make out already?” Michael sighed over-dramatically. “My loins await.”

“That's not how I talk!” Jeremy laughed.

“It totally is! When you're on stage, at least!” Michael teased. “My loins wait for your touch, my love!”

“Michael!” Jeremy stuck his tongue out. “I'm not touching your dong!”

“Fiiiine.” Michael whined. “Can I touch your dong?” Michael asked, not expecting an answer. He was more expecting a laugh.

“Yes.” Jeremy said completely seriously. “If you want to.”

“Woah, I was joking, but I mean, I'm down.” Michael tried to explain himself.

“Hey, how about this?” Jeremy negotiated. “A two-player game of your choice. Whoever wins gets a handjob.” Jeremy winked toward the end of the sentence.

“W-woah.” Michael stuttered. “You… You're usually not this blunt. What's gotten into you?”

“Sorry, I've just heard shit like that from porn.” Jeremy was his usually awkward self again. “Was it sexy?”

“Extremely.” Michael nodded. “I'll take you up on that offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone decides they want to continue this story where I left off, please do! I'd love to read it as well, so please send the link to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Christine to knock over a table and scream.
> 
> Tumblr: norskinuggets


End file.
